shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hersoma ave Fénix/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Hersoma has great speed, thanks to her fruit and the fact that she uses Rokushiki. She can use the soru technique to get from point A to point B. Her true speed was shown when had fought Krolowa and his okama minions. She was able to use soru and cut down many of the okama minions, making them go back to their original form. However, she was an equal match when he had fought Krolowa. Since the two knew Rokushiki and as they say a very speedy battle went underway. Strength Hersoma has great strength as well, even for a woman. She uses the life return to help her increase her strength and thanks to her devil fruit. She was shown to be able to grab onto a blade and stop it, along with its wielder. Her true strength was uses when she had fought Kizaru, even thought he was able to go at the speed of light. She had picked up a pole and using some luck, she had thrown it into an area where Kizaru would stop. Thus hitting him, then when getting a seastone chain on her. She was able to pick him up and throw him into a building. Swordsmanship Hersoma’s swordsmanship has shown to be on an expert level, she was able to hold off many of the okama minions that had come at him. Just slashing them once and the minions were defeated, Hersoma using a mix of both kendo and fencing style. Her favorite moves seem to be a stabbing motion, since she is an assassin it would only be second nature to her. Assassin Skills Most of her life she was an assassin, working for the government first and then going off on her own. What she had learned throughout the years as a government employed assassin, is that she had learned many fighting styles and forms that many of the Cp agents use, such as rokushiki. Hersoma had also learned a bit of herb usage, from creating poisons that even put her as a match for Respira of the Hakuri Pirates. Whenever she had left the world government service, she started to pick up more assassination tricks. She had learned how to spike drinks to make her victims, from a simple intoxication to a death from this. Also she had learned how to use some weapons, not just a sword. But throwing knives, daggers, bow and arrows, chain and sickle and many other weapons. However, seems her favorite weapon is a sword/fan combo. Weapons Hersoma had shown to use the following Weapons: *'Swords'- Hersoma uses her blades as a main weapons, she uses her fencing style with swords. *'Pistols'-Pistols seem to be her favorite fire arms; she is pretty good with them. *'Muskets'- Even though she is rarely seen with muskets, she has shown to use them as well. But not as good as she is with a pistol *'Other Fire Arms'- She had used other fire arms as well, bombs and even canons. *'Chain and Sickle'- Even though she thinks of this as a slow way to fight, but she enjoys using a chain and sickle *'Fan Sword'- a weapon in which is basic a fan with very sharp pieces. *'Yin and Yang'- this weapon is the fan and sword combo, which is basic like a chain and sickle. But with a steel fan and a jian sword. Intelligences Hersoma has shown to be an intelligent woman; even by her beauty she had fooled countless people. Her true intelligences was shown with her with Kizaru, she was able to map out where he would have went after going the speed of light. Grabbing a pole and throwing it in the area and it did hit him, just enough were she had got a seastone chain around him. Kizaru was surprises that Hersoma could have done such a thing. Hersome was able to see through most devil fruit powers and tricks, such as Krolowa’s own trick. Using several of his minions to set an ambush on Hersoma, but she was able to figure out and just played along with him. Manipulator Mostly thanks to her big bust, beauty and personality, she would naturally be a very good manipulator. She was able to manipulate many different government officials to let her do what she wishes, but also thanks to her fruit is able to as she says “Rewrite Fate”. Her manipulation skills even went through Krolowa, Hersoma commented on how beautiful his outfit was and since he is one to never pass by a complement. He had let his guard down thinking that the woman was jealous of him, but that as far from it. Hersoma had used that to defeat him, by using her good looks, charm and devil fruit she boasts that she can make a man do anything. Devil Fruit The Danu Danu no Mi, Model: Ganesh (ガネーシャ：なしミ、モデルを歌うない歌う) is an Mythical Zoan type of Devil Fruit, in which the user is able to transform into a hybrid or full version and gain the powers of the Elephant headed God Ganesh. Ganesh meaning “Elephant God”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub called the Child-Child Fruit, Model: Elephant God. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is besides that the user transforming into a hybrid or full version of the god Ganesh. The user is able to control fate and grant “Luck” onto whatever he or she wishes. Ganesh being the god of new beginnings and luck, the user is able to control and judge. The opponent’s fate, from a simple move to a different direct to even death. The user can deal out a fate that he or she wants onto others. The user can also control the fates of him to rewrite history to their design. When the user transform he or she gets an extreme increase in strength, speed and stamina. The User will suffer the standard weakness of the Devil Fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Hersoma use this haki to increase her own senses, to the point where she had commented that she was able to smell out Spade’s cologne in a group. She relies heavily on her sense of smell with this haki, because she had gotten so good at her job. That she is able to smell out different herbs and other poisonous substances to help her in her craft. Boshoku Haki This type Hersoma uses to help her defenses, by increasing her durability. To the point that she herself can’t be affected by poison getting into her body or blades harming her body. As shown when she was able to grab onto Krolowa’s blade and even Kizaru’s blade of light without getting burned. Haoshoku Haki Hersoma had shown to use Haoshoku the best, she is able to knock out most opponents with haki. By putting this type of haki into her own attacks and weapons, she was able to literally knock out her opponents with one blow. She had used this type to knock out Krolowa, before he could give his final blow to her. Also using it on Kizaru to knock him back for a few short seconds, just enough were she put the seastone chains on him. Rokushiki Kami-e Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' Kami-e Kanshou (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. Kami-e Genshou (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. Geppo Geppo Odori (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. Geppo 'Renda' (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. Geppo Gouka (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons Rankyaku Rankyaku Nami (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. Rankyaku Renda (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. Shigan Shigan Renda '(利益'', ''Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”') the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. '''Shigan Sen' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. Shigan Oshi (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. Shigan Subeta no Dansu (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. Soru Soru Tama (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”'')- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. '''Terepouto (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. Tekkai Tekkai Shirudo (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. Tekkai Renda (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. Tekkai Hei (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. Rokuogan Rokuogan Inpakuto (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Rokuogan Renda (六王連打,' Literally Meaning “Six King Gun’s Barrage"'') the user can give a series of shock waves at opponents, objects and many other things. The is proven to be an all destructive art destroying everything in its path, taking down all who is faced with such a shock wave. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages